intergalacticfrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
B'l Akzic Military
"As a species, we hate fighting. But we hate invaders much, much more."–General R'ok'tsu'sa The B'l Akzic Military, also known as the Del'k'aa Military, was the planet-wide military organisation in charge of the defence of Del'k'aa against all outside invaders, namely the Zealots. Though the B'l Akzic were naturally a fairly docile people, they detested any who intended harm upon their homeplanet. The organization was thrown together harum-scarm by Supreme Governer Vestum At't'aa after the unforseen invasion of the Zealots, mere weeks after their first arrival on Del'k'aa. It's construction came with the order of manufacturing many weapons by B'l Akzic weaponsmiths, something that had previously been very rare, in order to arm the people against their attackers. Near all males above the age of sixteen (local) years were ordered to join, and though it was possible for women to become soldiers, it was not mandatory. All members were considered equal in the military till they performed feats worthy of advancement in rank. Squads were created, generally containing somewhere between five and twelve members, including a leading officer. History Pre-Creation Prior to the Siege of Del'k'aa, no structured military had ever been formed on the world, as the B'l Akzic were, as a species, quite content with each other and all outside their homeplanet. There were no civil wars, no invasion of other inhabited planets, and no need for defence against outside invaders. However, they were distinctly aware of the possibility of such events occurring in the near future, and needed to defend themselves against some of the local wildlife besides. Thus, using the volatile Onicrium ore often found in underground caves, and several other natural materials akin to common metal, the B'l Akzic formed a brand of weapons they christened Ash'ha'kaz, dubbed by outsiders as Shadowcross Weapons. However, these weapons were created only to stun and debilitate enemies, as killing wildlife was greatly frowned upon, and possession of these weapons was limited to those who frequently strayed outside city limits. They were not considered as common or easily obtainable items, which perhaps helped to keep the worldwide peace of Del'k'aa up until the moment of invasion. The Siege of Del'k'aa Oppression Once the Zealots invaded, as an act of defence, the B'l Akzic Military was formed, and despite the species' lack of any previous experience in such matters, it operated fairly well. Shadowcross Weapons were mass-produced and increased greatly in lethality, giving them the power to kill. They were then assigned to a soldier depending on their preference and combat ability. Being of high intellect and physical dexterity, B'l Akzic required only minimal training to become proficient soldiers, with those who performed extraordinary feats awarded higher rankings and command over lower-ranked individuals and within weeks, Del'k'aa had a coherent and considerable defensive force. However, the Zealots still reigned supreme in number, technology and experience, and were slowly capturing region after region, though they did make attempts to leave some survivors, as their goal was not to destroy, but to oppress, so as to force the B'l Akzic to join their ranks. However, remaining resolute, the B'l Akzic Military concentrated it's efforts on the more populated regions, such as the Gs'ak'tish region, where the ruling city of Bas'ta'sho was located. For a while they simply held out, keeping the enemy at bay but not really making any effort to actually take the offensive, but slowly killing the planet. A Temporary Alliance Growing worried, Supreme Governer Vestum At't'aa began to seriously considered global surrender. However, it was around this time that a Sentinels fleet (led by Saint Nympha Kayel) also stumbled upon the warring planet, and, noticing the Zealot incursion, were quick to land upon the planet and offer their assistance. Halfway to the ruling city of Bas'ta'sho, Nympha Kayel, his Acolyte Dojuku Zheil and their small soldier escort were captured by a squad of the B'l Akzic Military, led by General R'ok'tsu'sa. After Nympha Kayel's assurances that they were not invaders, and that they shared a common enemy, the General reluctantly led the party to Bas'ta'sho, where they spoke directly to the Supremem Governer. Glad for any help at this point, the Supreme Governer quickly accepted their offers for assistance, and after calling for reinforcements, the B'l Akzic Military merged for a short time with the Sentinels. After this alliance, the Zealots not only faced a considerable threat on the Space front, but were also now equally matched on the ground. After mere weeks, the Zealots suffered too many losses, and retreated, dismissing the operation as 'not worth the effort'. Post-Victory After their combined victory, Nympha Kayel spoke once more to Vestum At'taa, speaking to him about how well their forces worked together, and how the B'l Akzic would be a great asset to the Sentinels. However, the Supreme Governer declined the offer, saying that, especially after the destructive combat that had just befallen their home, they wished to remain just as neutral as they had ever been. Despite this, the B'l Akzic were given the communications necessary to call upon the Sentinels if the Zealots ever re-attempted their assault. Though nothing has been accurately documented, it is presumed that the B'l Akzic Military has, at least to an extent, remained in operation since the war. Small amounts of B'l Akzic have also sprung up among the galaxy, leading one to believe that the taste of battle and meeting outsiders has made certain members of the species eager and curious. However, to this day, the B'l Akzic Military has never had to be re-instated, at least as far as the Sentinels are aware. Military Though minimally trained, possessing what some may consider underdeveloped technology, and with no past history of any military organizations, the B'l Akzic Military was actually quite efficient, an enemy as unorthodox as they were deadly. Unlike the majority of army forces, the B'l Akzic did not fight in direct, open combat, but instead used a variety of traps, snipers, sabotage, and ambush techniques, the most common of which included hiding in De'k'aa's lush canopies and slaughtering enemies below with an unexpected barrage of fire. Though they were a competent opponent, the B'l Akzic had not yet created any sort of vehicular transport, and their principles prevented them from taming any of Del'k'aa's animals. This often presented them at a disadvantage, especially from air-based assaults. Onicrium, the B'l Akzic's primary ammunition, however, was able to pierce and melt most metals, and thus they were able to damage enemy crafts regardless. If ever they were faced in open combat, most B'l Akzic would flee, as they were unsuited for frontline battle. Though they excel in the tightly packed forests of their homeworld, it is thought that in most other environments they would find war a very difficult challenge indeed. The Hierarchy in the B'l Akzic Military was very basic; all soldiers started off as 'Recruits', and upon performing any special tasks or extraordinary feats, were gifted a higher rank, 'Captain'. Captains often led squads of betwen five and twelve members, and organized all the movements of their subordinates. A step up from this was 'Commander'. Commanders were in charge of assigning Captains to divisions, and in times of two or more squads assigned to the same task, a Commander would take charge. The highest rank was 'General', a title that was only awarded to some of the most powerful and capable soldiers. Generals were either in charge of the protection of a city, or in some cases, an entire region (usually the smaller ones), and commanded all squads within their ruling area. Category:Organization Category:B'l Akzic Category:B'l Akzic Military Category:Del'k'aa Category:Featured Articles